


Lovers Get Caught Just the Same in the Thunder and Rain

by NikoNikoBangBang



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNikoBangBang/pseuds/NikoNikoBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like an hour the other day at work, and it sort of went in a different direction then I had originally planed and I  gave up on it. Like I had really wanted to just write a cute story about kissing in the rain and then this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovers Get Caught Just the Same in the Thunder and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour the other day at work, and it sort of went in a different direction then I had originally planed and I gave up on it. Like I had really wanted to just write a cute story about kissing in the rain and then this happened.

A loud rumble of thunder rolled through the sky and shook the dilapidated stalls that lined the streets of Lowtown. It was soon followed by a flash of lightning that sliced through the sky, illuminating the dark alleyways. The rain pounded down so hard that the dwarf and his fereldan companion found it difficult to see even a few feet in front of their faces . Hawke let out a giggle as she ran through the deserted streets, giving the occasional twirl or stopping to look up and admire the swirling gray storm clouds that filled the night sky.

“Hawke…” Varric sighed, his voice muffled by the sound of the rain beating against the pavement “I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself but can we please try to keep moving? I would rather not go down in history as the first dwarf to drown in a rain storm.”

 

This made Hawke grin, as she ran back toward the dwarf. Using the running start to launched herself up into the air, landing in a large puddle next to him. The impact sent the water flying everywhere, splashing the already soaked dwarf. Varric’s face twisted into a frown “Andraste’s ass, Hawke! Now I’m all wet.”

Hawke let out a chuckle and positioned herself so she was walking next to the dwarf “You were already wet, Varric. It’s been raining cats and dogs since we left Hightown.”

“Well yes, but now I am wet in places I didn’t even know could get wet.”

She smiled coyly, “You would think with all those stories you and Bela write you would be an expert just how wet someone could get”

“Can we just hurry back to The Hanged man, where it’s dry and I’m not at risk of being electrocuted?” The thunder rumbled even closer than before and almost as if on cue a bolt of lightning smashed down on to a Lowtown roof top.

“Maker’s breath Hawke, we need to get to The Hanged Man.” The tall redhead looked down at her companion and nodded in agreement. It had been fun while it lasted but now the storm was too close for comfort. They took off down the street moving as fast as they could to try and outrun the storm.

 

“I never want to do that again” Varric declared as the pair stumbled through the door of The Hanged Man. They stood at the door for a moment, taking in the warm dry air. The water that dripped off of them formed puddles at their feet. Varric and Hawke rushed across the bar, up to his suite, only stopping quickly at the stairs so Varric could quickly motion to Couff to have drinks sent up.

Once inside it didn’t take long for Varric to get a fire going. While Hawke wasted no time removing her water filled boots and peeling off her wet clothes. A now naked Hawke positioned herself in front of the fire. Varric couldn't help but stare. The glow of the fire made her pale skin look luminous. She was almost more spectral than human he thought. She had grabbed a towel and had begun drying off her long legs.

There was a sudden knock on the door which he figured was the drinks. He grabbed a robe from the nearby dresser and passed it to her “Here, love. Put this on.”

She complied and wrapped herself up in it as tightly as she could. Varric opened the door and nodding a thank you to Norah. He took the try and placed it on the table.

He took his ale from the serving tray, slipped off his pants, which despite the warmth of the room where still soaked through, and took a seat, by the fire. Hawke grabbed her mug and followed suit. She slid herself into Varric's lap with an easy grace that he sometimes forgot she possessed.

"There are other chairs you know."

"Mmm" She smiled in agreement, “but this is my favorite spot in the room." She turned her head up throws the ceiling, shutting her eyes she leaned against Varric. “Listen to that rain.”

He nuzzled her neck. "Someday you will have to explain to me what exactly it is you find so fascinating about it."

Hawke didn’t respond. She looked pensive and Varric became worried that he had upset her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. Varric wondered why it was that she always seemed smaller when he held her like this. He had seen Hawke take down dragons and here he was scared that if he moved the wrong way he might break her. He carefully brought his hands up to stroke her damp red hair hoping this would comfort her. They sat in the silence for what felt like forever. Varric’s hands tangled up in her hair, her head resting against his chest.

"I used to be so scared of the rain." Hawke said finally. Her voice was soft, barely audible above the noises of the bar below. “We lived in this small farm town and every time it would rain it would scare all the horses. They would make such a fuss, crying and bucking around. They seemed far more like abominations to me than animals…”

Varric watched her face as she spoke. She kept her eyes clenched tight almost as if she opened them it would let out all the tears that she had been holding in. “One day my father told me that as the oldest I had to be brave to care for Mother,Carver and Bethany if something was to happen to him. So one night during a rain storm he took me out to the barn and we sat on the roof in the rain and talked all night.” For a split second he thought he saw a smile pass over her lips.

“The next morning Mother found out that we hadn’t slept she got so mad….” Hawke trailed off and turned her head in to Varric’s chest. Next thing Varric knew he felt the tears that rolled down her cheeks fall on to his chest. Choking back a sob she looked in to his eyes “ A whole lot of good conquering my fear of storms did huh? I couldn’t protect any of them.”

“Cerys, I’m still here...” he whispered not quite knowing what else to say. He had never been good in these types of situations. “and I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me too”.


End file.
